thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Nagiani
The Nagiani (or Senas'kare, as they call themselves) are a species of half-snake humanoids. They are native to the Empyrium, and can presently be found in both the Empyrium and the Elevrium. History The origins of the Nagiani are somewhat murky. It is believed that they were formerly human survivors of The Cataclysm who were mutated by the Hethe, similar to the Arkn and the Dekn. Nagiani oral tradition says that their ancestors arrived in the sub-realm during a "time of death" (which some believe is a reference to The Cataclysm), and that they were created by the "Ones Above All": two shouting voices from the skies that "shaped" and named their people, beginning with a single individual (whom they refer to as "The Ancestor"). The Nagiani are believed to have been present in the Empyrium since at least the First Age. Their tales speak of encountering bands of "glowing people", whom they believed to be emissaries of the gods; indeed, Arkn written and pictorial records from the First Age mention explorers encountering tribes of "snake people" during the expansion period. The Nagiani regarded these beings with reverent fear, taking their appearance as a sign that the Ones Above All had sent their emissaries to either bless or smite them. After the Arkn formed alliances with the Dekn and the humans of U.M.E.E.C., human exploration of the Empyrium led to the Nagiani coming in contact with all three races, and opening trade with them for the first time. The Nagiani began to migrate to the Elevrium, where they settled in Taveril'domaine, as well as Nearaive and Galliptis. Habitat The Nagiani can be found in most regions of the Empyrium. They live in the swamps and trees of Distalia, as well as some the deserts of Destrus. There is also said to be an ocean-dwelling variety of Nagiani that lives in the deepest areas of the Shallus. (However, these are so rarely spotted that they are seen as little more than a legend or myth by much of the Arkn populace.) In addition, Nagiani can presently be found throughout most of the Elevrium (with the exceptions of Syrith and Vinar). They are most prominent in Taveril'domaine. Biology Anatomy All Nagiani possess human anatomy from the waist up, and serpentine anatomy from the waist down. While they have the upper halves of humans, they differ in a number of ways: their skin is littered with a scales (with their backs often being completely scaled), and they have sharp claws and fangs. Their fangs are equipped with venom sacks, which secrete a deadly poison roughly comparable to that of a cobra. The reproductive organs of Nagiani are similar to those in bestial Ersian snakes. Both male and female Nagiani also possess silk glands in their tails, which they can use to weave cocoons. Nagiani lifespans are shorter than those of the Arkn and Dekn, typically lasting around 500 years. Nagiani mature at roughly the same rate as Humans until they reach adulthood, at which point it slows dramatically. Nagiani shed their hides (including their human skin) regularly. Young Nagiani who are still growing will shed more frequently (about once a month), while mature adults shed about once a year. Each molt returns them to the prime of their youth, renewing their hides. Paradoxically, the more times a Nagiani sheds its skin, the less limber it becomes. Many Nagiani lose their mobility in old age; the oldest members can barely move, and must rely on the assistance of others to carry out basic functions. Traditionally, elder Nagiani would commit assisted suicide to put themselves out of their misery; this would be carried out by a close relative, who would help them drink a poisonous sap (along with a sedative). From the late Second Age onward, However, this practice has all but vanished (particularly among the stationary tribes living in or near cities, who have easier access to modern medical care and technology and devices). Sub-Species There are two confirmed sub-species of Nagiani, and a third rumored sub-species. The varieties are distinguished not just by their habitats, but by distinct physical characteristics: * Destrus Nagiani are the most bestial, and the most colorful (with scales in several hues). Their faces are more elongated and dragon-like, and they are capable of unhinging their jaws. They have extra ribs along the sides of their neck, along with "hoods" of skin that they can extend when excited or agitated (similar to a cobra). Their venom is the deadliest among the Nagiani. Some of them also have rattles on their tails, along with other unnerving reptilian mutations, such as hinged jaws. * Distalian Nagiani have a more human appearance than the Destrusian Nagiani. They often have more dull-colored scales, and their hair and eyes are typically the same hues as those found in humans. However, many of them possess gills, which they have evolved due to living in swamps. * Shallusori Nagiani Out of the three, the Shallusori Nagiani are rumored to be the most beautiful. Their tails are said to have scales "like jewels”, and their human halves were said by sailors to be absolutely breathtaking in their beauty. Most Nagiani deny this and dislike such stories, finding them offensive (as it paints them as aggressive, predatory creatures). Reproduction Nagiani reproduce in the same manner as bestial Ersian snakes. A female Nagiani releases pheromones to attract the attention of a potential mate; if the male reciprocates, the courtship process is initiated. Sometimes, multiple males will be attracted to a single female; when this happens, they will frequently compete for her attention, presenting her with gifts; sometimes (usually if all else fails, or the female cannot decide) they will engage in physical combat. However, it is not unheard-of for Nagiani (both males and females) to take more than one mate at a time. Kissing, nuzzling, caressing, and entwining tails are typical physical signs of affection among the Nagiani. Destrusian Nagiani also use specific rattling patterns to signal attraction, affection, and desire. Reflexive biting is common during mating, though seldom an issue (as Nagiani are immune to the venom of their own kind). Unlike bestial snakes, mated Nagiani typically remain bonded for life. Nagiani are oviparous. Eggs are normally laid in clutches of 15-20, and left in cocoons that the Nagiani weave (using the silk glands in their tails). After the eggs hatch, the infant Nagiani remain in the cocoons until they reach kid-hood. Throughout this time, they are tended by community Nurses. Upon reaching childhood (roughly the age of 3 or 4 years), the young Nagiani will emerge from their cocoons and take their place among the community. Child rearing is done cooperatively by one's parents and the community, with a tribunal of elected adults typically watching over the young ones by day. Young Nagiani are taught the ways of family, community, tradition, and survival. When they come of age, they will chose a trade, which will determine their role within the tribe. Transfiguration In addition to their natural reproduction methods, Nagiani are capable of transforming Arkn and Humans into members of their species. This process involves wrapping the transformee in a loose cocoon, which is filled with the same fluid used to incubate eggs. The process of turning often takes a few months for Arkn, and a few weeks for Humans. It is typically more painful for adults, and more painful for Arkn than it is for Humans (as the Nagiani are genetically closer to humans). Society and Culture Communities & Governance Nagiani are traditionally a nomadic people, setting up their communities wherever they could find the best resources. They currently can be found living on the outskirts whatever society they currently inhabit. They organize in tribes known as Senas'clann ''(prounounced "Senas-klan") or Naga'clan, which are structured similarly to bee hives. Tribes are often (though not always) matriarchal, with the strongest and most capable female in the group taking the role of Queen or King, and the rest of the tribe falling into various communal roles. Unlike a bee hive, community roles aren't designated at birth (though are often inherited) or strictly limited by gender; producing offspring isn't limited to the ruler, and there are no drones. A council of elders ''— usually the oldest member of each family in the Tribe —'' serves under the King or Queen, and represent the ruler's subjects. Communities often include nurses (who care for children and the sick), hunters and foragers, guards, laborers, and craftsmen (including weavers, tanners, carpenters, and metalsmiths). While they are proud of their hunting and combat skills, the Nagiani are generally a pacifistic people, and usually refuse to fight unless it's necessary. When crimes are committed or disputes break out in a tribe, they are solved through heated debate by the Elder Council, with the outcome either accepted or overturned by the current ruler. In extreme situations in which a resolution or decision cannot be reached, the ruler will allow the outcome to be decided by non-lethal combat; however, this is only used in the most extreme situations, and is see as a last resort. Taking the life of a fellow Nagiani, Arkn, Dekn, or Human against their will is seen as a heinous crime, and is often punished by banishment or death. Transforming an unwilling member of another species is similarly punished, as it is seen as the equivalent of murder. Culture The Nagiani are as intelligent as the Arkn and Dekn (if not more so), and highly clever and adaptable. Traditional Nagiani culture emerged largely from their interactions with the Ones Above All; these beings are worshiped as their creator gods, and called by the names overheard by The Ancestor: Eebo, and El'aap. Nagiani have their own language, ''Nagianese ''(or ''Senaskese), which appears to be a combination of several Ersian languages (including Gaelic Irish) and has a number of variations regional dialects among the sub-species. The traditional name of the Nagiani, "Senas'kare", was allegedly spoken by one of the Ones Above All, and overheard by The Ancestor. Nagiani mark the major events in their lives with communal celebrations. While birthdays (or hatching days) are not celebrated, Emergence Day (on which a young Nagiani emerges from their cocoon and joins the outside world) is celebrated each year. Nagiani who have produced offspring together are often ceremonially joined as "bond mates" (Ana'am'clan, or "bonded kin"). This practice is similar to a marriage, and is often preformed by the tribal ruler. While the Nagiani hold fast to their ancient traditions, they have adopted some aspects of other cultures in the modern age — mainly the Arkn (though the Nagiani living in the Elevrium have also adopted various Dekn cultural practices (such as wearing nose rings and sari-like garments on their upper halves). Technology Nagiani have Arkn levels of technology, having acquired much of what they have through trade. While they are capable of using Rethrycs to harness Ethri, they lack the technology to traverse sub-realms, and can do so only by utilizing the technology of the Arkn or Dekn. Diet Nagiani are omnivorous, with a diet based largely on what they have access to. The Distalian Nagiani feed on the plants and fruit that hang from the trees, as well as local creatures. The Destrus Nagiani, by contrast, are mainly carnivorous. The Shallusori Nagiani were said to be carnivores; they are even said to have lured Arkn sailors to their doom in order to feed on them, like Sirens. Inter-Species Relations The Arkn and Dekn both tolerate and accept the Nagiani surprisingly well, and they have been able to blend into both societies. Both the Arkn and the Dekn have open trade with the Nagiani, using their silk and shed hides as crafting materials. Nagiani scale-hide is especially prized and valuable, as it is difficult to obtain in large quantities. The Arkn are generally wary of the Nagiani; while they don't fear them as they did in the First Age, they still regard them as primitive, "savage", and less cultured than themselves. However, they are comfortable enough to live in close proximity to the Nagiani, and engage in trade with them. By contrast, the Dekn see the Nagiani as “exotic”, with some taking a nearly fetishistic interest in them. Because of this, many male and female Nagiani have found employment as sex workers in the Elevrium, particularly in the brothels of Taveril'domaine. Tragically, this has resulted in a number of Nagiani being exploited and abused. Brothel-employed Nagiani often have their fangs capped and/or their poison glands removed; these practices are seen as shameful, and can cause a Nagiani to be viewed with scorn (especially by the older, more traditional members of their species). In the Third Age, some Nagiani have begun to settle down and form stable communities, both within and without Arkn settlements. While Nagiani have been aware of Ersis since the Second Age, few historically traveled there; this has changed in the Ersian 21st century (in some Seeds), with an increasing number of young Nagiani traveling to the Seeds to mingle among humans. Like all non-human species, Nagiani are required to wear transmorg disguises while in Ersis. However, bold young Nagiani have been known to frequent Furry conventions, where they blend in shockingly well without a disguise. Notes and Trivia Behind the Scenes * The name "Nagiani" is taken from "Naga", the name of a class of semi-divine snake people who appear in Hindu, Buddhist, and Jain folklore. Trivia * The native name of the Nagiani, Senas'kari, comes from the words "Snakes are" (two words The Ancestor overheard spoken by the "Ones Above All"). * While they tend to get along better with the Dekn than the Arkn, the Nagiani are officially Neutral in the Arkn-Dekn conflict. This is reflected in their language, which borrows from both Sanskit and Irish Celtic (or Gaelic). Category:Species Category:Universe X Category:Species (Universe X) Category:Humanoids